


按辔徐行 Lightly Hold the Rein

by eaglesflying



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Backstory, Blood Drinking, Challenges, Control, Defiance, Feeding, Love, Loyalty, M/M, Master & Servant, Victory, surrender, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglesflying/pseuds/eaglesflying
Summary: 吸血鬼AU。Jonathan很久没有进食了，Norrell很不情愿地允许他吸Childermass的血。Childermass很平静地接受了这一切，但那不意味着他真的会屈服。这个世上，他只会对唯一一个吸血鬼屈服。
Relationships: Arabella Strange/Jonathan Strange, John Childermass/Gilbert Norrell, John Childermass/Jonathan Strange
Comments: 1





	按辔徐行 Lightly Hold the Rein

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lightly Hold The Rein](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849940) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> I love this story so so much that I spent two days retelling it in another language. :)  
> All the awesomeness goes to the author and the amazing universe created by Susanna Clarke.

Jonathan注意到，Norrell在献出Childermass的时候显得很不情愿。另一位吸血鬼当然理解他的困境，妻子不在时他的饥饿，几周以来滴血未沾的绝望。但当Norrell提议送上自己的仆人时，Jonathan仍旧捕捉到了他脸上的犹豫。最近几天以来，Jonathan越来越频繁地被那个人类的存在分散注意力，越来越频繁地去追踪他的心跳，满脸饿意。而几天以来，他的吸血鬼主人却对此闭口不提。Jonathan觉得那也许是出于某种保护欲。真奇怪，因为他从未想到Norrell竟会有如此的感情。也许只是他的想象吧。也许那只是占有欲。这才比较合乎他对Norrell的认识。

不过，最终他还是提了出来。在确保Jonathan清楚自己的界限，不会对人类造成太大伤害之后，Norrell又犹豫了好一阵，其间目光再三扫过Childermass本人，然后才很勉强地给了Jonathan进食的许可。Childermass没有任何反应。他懒洋洋地眨了下眼，几乎是好奇地打量着Jonathan，然后向他的主人点头表示同意。

又一个古怪之处，至少对于吸血鬼来说。Norrell竟然需要征求同意，并且似乎真的会听从Childermass的决定。他们之间有某种不寻常的连结，某种权力失衡，某种不同于任何正常吸血鬼和…仆人之间的关系。Jonathan并不认为Childermass是个奴隶。他不觉得Childermass这辈子能被任何人或任何事所奴役。男人身上有种安静的自主性，那否决了任何魔法屈服的可能。不管他对Norrell来说是什么，都绝不是奴隶，有时候甚至连仆人都不像。他们之间的关系实在是个谜。

眼下来讲，这些都无关紧要。Mr Norrell走出房间时关上了门，结了印，现在只剩下Childermass，独自站在阴暗的图书馆里，面对一个饥饿的吸血鬼。Jonathan下意识舔了舔嘴唇。他几乎无法思考。太久没有进食，太久没有尝到Arabella甜美的皮肤，或是Jeremy干燥、平稳的手腕。他们都不在，去拜访生病的Henry了。他们还要一整周才回得来。他试图坚持到他们回来。真的，他试了。他从未和他们分别过这么久。动物的血起不到一丁点作用，饥饿在体内日益滋生。他变得精神恍惚，对每一个过路人的心跳都着了迷。他的控制力迟早会分崩离析。Norrell意识到了这一点，即使他对此很不满意。这大概也是他们能走到眼下这步的唯一原因了。

»您需要什么，先生？« Childermass轻柔地问，将他拉回现实。Jonathan吓得抽搐了一下，匆忙看向男人。Childermass稳稳迎上他的目光，半个微笑盘在嘴角，一只手在自己身前展示性地一挥。Jonathan冲他眨着眼，完全没明白那手势是什么意思。

»什么？« 他问，声音里的嘶哑出卖了他的饥饿。上帝，他真是无药可救了。他都没意识到自己的控制力崩塌得多么迅速。他记得读到过有些吸血鬼能做到长期不进食，不过他们都比他年长、强壮许多。尽管如此，这样轻易就屈服于自己的兽性实在令人感到羞耻。但他的狼狈和失态似乎没有对Childermass造成丝毫困扰。男人无动于衷地冲他微笑，温柔地解释道：»我说，您需要什么，先生？« 他再次做了那个手势，»脖子？手腕？别的部位？我想知道我是否需要脱衣服。那可能会有点尴尬，您可以想象。«

Jonathan眨了眨眼，脸瞬间变得通红。他才不会…上帝啊，他才不会要求那个。人类到底是怎么想的？他可是结了婚的，看在上帝的份上！就跟Arabella会允许这种事似的。不管饿成什么样，Jonathan自己也不会沦落到那种地步。说真的！

»没必要脱衣服。« 他严厉地说。Childermass的微笑一闪之间化作一个得意、狡猾的冷笑，接着又立刻恢复到了平时的面无表情。他微微耸了下肩，以一种满不在乎的优雅向后靠在书架上，冲Jonathan挑起了一根眉。

»很高兴听您这么说，先生。« 他平静地说，»我并没有指望您会这么要求，但绅士们自然有权利各取所需，我的命令是向您提供您所需要的一切。«

Jonathan瞪着他。»我不认为Mr Norrell指的是这个。« 他隔了一秒后说。他真的不这么认为。他甚至不觉得Mr Norrell清楚什么是»这个«。他的吸血鬼老师命中注定（也许应该说是»亡«中注定）献身于做学问和沉思当中。假如他们身处另一个年代，而且假如Norrell没有遭到诅咒的话，他也许会直接打包行李搬入最近的修道院，并在那儿快乐地度过余生。Jonathan非常非常肯定另一个吸血鬼从来没有考虑过»这个«。

Childermass笑了。也许他也有过类似的想法。他点点头，眼睛里闪着幽默的光。»也许您说的对，先生。« 他赞同到，从书架边站直身子，直视着Jonathan。»但那不代表我不会提出来，供您选择。假如我对您有所冒犯，还请原谅。«

Jonathan眨了下眼。饥饿使他的头脑变得昏沉，迟缓，但那仍旧很不对劲。他能意识到，即使不清楚原因。Childermass站在这儿，提出这个询问，这一切都很不对劲。

不过他没有时间去想为什么。Childermass再一次从他手里夺过了主导权，就像他曾多次对Norrell做的那样，随意、几乎漫不经心。他第三次重复了那个手势，扬起的眉毛似乎显得不耐烦。»不是催促您，先生。« 他说，»不过您已经有点站不稳了。您需要什么，Mr Strange？我希望您在失控前能告诉我您的决定，假如您不介意的话。«

Jonathan有点不满地挺起胸，正要为他残存的理智作出辩护，但他的思路被Childermass解开的一只袖口生生打断了。他感觉到自己的牙齿伸了出来，一切都显得那么遥远，好像那是别人的牙。Childermass微微点头，盯着Jonathan看的眼睛里蒙上了某种奇怪的阴影，他用光裸的手碰了碰自己的领巾。Jonathan的眼睛紧紧跟随着他的每一个动作。袖口的扣子被解开了，露出一条强壮、苍白的手臂，上面布满了伤疤。Mr Norrell进食的痕迹，Jonathan猜想。他忽然感到一阵荒谬的怒火，以及另外某种更加原始的情绪。

»脖子还是手腕，先生？« Childermass再次说，命令道。那是一个冷静的指令，要求吸血鬼有所作为。Jonathan身子前倾，一瞬间缩短了两人之间的距离。他完全没有意识到自己的行动，他甚至有可能是直接飞过去的，或者是像气球一样飘到Childermass跟前的。

而且，他不想要手腕。突如其来地，出于某种非理性的本能，他不想要品尝男人的手腕。他盯着搭在白丝巾上的粗糙的手指，听着布料下的稳定的脉搏 –– 他一点也不想要手腕。Childermass注意到了。他的眼中闪过半秒的不安，然后一切回归冷静和自信。他的手指开始解领结，平静地接受了Jonathan的选择。

Jonathan阻止了他。他的头脑依旧遥远，行动不受控制。他轻轻推开Childermass的手，将自己的手覆在了布料上，男人再次扬起了眉毛。»可以吗？« 他问道，声音空洞，Childermass谨慎地点了点头。他的目光中有某种阴影，并非恐惧，因为依旧坚定。他小心翼翼地观察着Jonathan的一举一动。

Jonathan没有注意到他的目光，他专注于自己正在解丝巾的双手。他痴迷地看着它们在白色的布料中穿梭，饥渴地瞧着丝巾被一圈一圈解开，衬衣领口成为了他和Childermass脖子之间的最后一道脆弱防线。他轻轻地将领口拉开。缓慢地，即使饥饿至极，出神地流连于对那苍白强壮脖颈的期待之中。

衣领被打开时，Childermass吞咽了一下，然后平稳地通过鼻子呼吸，皮肤下血管的搏动镇定规律。他的心跳只加速了一点。他拒绝恐惧，即使到了这时。即使一个吸血鬼把持着他的喉咙，他也拒绝感到丝毫慌张。那美妙极了。

但那并不是衣物之下隐藏的唯一秘密。这里也有伤疤，而且比他手臂上的更加明显。它们看上去那样深那样扭曲，几乎可以置人于死地，假如没有被及时结扎住的话。Jonathan在看到它们时心脏抽搐了一下，那块还保留了某些人性的地方。那将他从饥饿的边缘拉回来了一些。仇恨、痛苦和一种陌生的愤怒在他心中滋生。他的手指轻轻滑过疤痕，美丽的脖颈上曲折交错的线条。

»这是什么？« 他轻声问，声音里仍旧带着那层异样的空鸣。Childermass在他的手掌下僵住了。他的眼神阴沉，忽然间变得锋利。

»这和您无关，先生。« 他冰冷地说，声音里几乎藏着威胁（多么可笑的想法）。那是个警告，平静而清晰，就好像Childermass有能力随时反抗他似的。Jonathan眨了眨眼，好几种本能在他身体里互相斗争，而他目前没有精力来去驯服它们。其中一种本能指使他收紧了放在男人脖子上的手，一个回馈的警告，而另一种本能却让他的面部表情柔和下来。还有愤怒，那么多的愤怒。全英格兰只有另外一个吸血鬼。只有另外一个生物能够做出这种事来。

»Norrell什么时候差点杀了你？« 他毫不留情地问，亲自感受到了他在另一个吸血鬼脸上看到过的保护、占有的本能。Childermass不是他的，不是这些本能应当指向的对象。Childermass，依据他的表情来看，永远也不会是他的。但Jonathan手里抓着男人的喉咙，他的本能不允许被忽视。几乎致命的疤痕激发起了一阵怒火，以及一种狂热的，想要挑战另一个吸血鬼的欲望，想要击倒他，将这个脆弱的人类赢过来。Childermass不应该被如此标记。他太自立了，太狡黠，太自信，Jonathan无法容忍他被任何人或任何事这样摧残。那伤疤激怒了他，而他目前没有足够的理智来隐瞒这一点。Childermass突然抓住了他的手，紧紧扣住他的手腕，将那只手拖离了自己的喉咙。虽然那力度不足以真的控制或是造成伤害，Jonathan的怒火动摇了，他没有反抗。实话说，他吃了一惊。Childermass靠近了一些，脸上的表情尖锐、愤怒。

»正像我说的，« 他低吼道，»这和您无关，Mr Strange。我和我主人之间的事，不牵涉到您。您没有权利要求这个，明白吗？« 他甚至试图摆脱Jonathan，也许更多出于本能而非意志，但那并没成功。Jonathan凭借着吸血鬼的力量一动也没动，而Childermass则凭借着人类的固执，同样一动也没动。

片刻过后，他眨了眨眼，转开了脸。因为恼火而抿着嘴，思考了一阵。Jonathan被夹持在互相矛盾的本能之间，只能看着他，等待着。过了一会儿，Childermass转回目光，眼神变得柔和，没那么生气了。

»那是个事故。« 他最终说，和Norrell在告解秘密时一样的不情愿。»我不想让您对他产生错误的印象。他没想杀了我。任何人在挨了二十年饿之后得到食物时都会失控。« 他尖锐地笑起来，看到Jonathan的眉毛因为赤裸裸的惊讶而飞了起来。»哦没错。您以为几周已经够难的了，先生？我在一个废弃的屋子里找到了他，他的创造者早死了，只能依靠动物为生。他没想要杀我，但以他的饥饿程度来讲我早应该没了命。我们活下来了，他和我，我不愿听到您对此再说一个字。这和您无关。明白了吗？«

他对峙着Jonathan的目光，眼神里有一抹黑暗、激烈的光，Jonathan沉默地点点头。他记得之前想到Childermass不是任何人的奴隶。这个念头此时又出现在他脑海里。奴役的魔法在于目光，吸血鬼能通过视线的较量来让他者服从，但此时此刻没有任何视线能够屈服Childermass的眼神。即使是最伟大的古代吸血鬼也必定会失败。黑鸦王本人都不一定做得到。

»这也是为什么他不愿意允许这个吗？« 他听到自己问。他毫不费力地将手腕从Childermass手里挣脱出来，轻轻碰了碰男人的喉咙。»他不想让我看到这个？或者不想让我牵扯到这些回忆？«

Childermass眨了眨眼。他靠在身后的书架上，让它们支撑他的体重，思考着。他摇摇头，那一贯的嘲笑世界的态度重新浮上了表面。

»不。« 他最终说，»也许有一点。但我觉得那更多是出于占有欲。我从来没有被献给别人过。他也从来没从其他人那里进过食。一旦您进了食，他就必须得等我恢复。« 他的微笑有点歪斜，»他把自己口中的面包给了您，先生。虽然不太情愿，但他的确这么做了。我想，您也许最好记住这一点。是件值得琢磨的事儿。«

Jonathan瞪着他。事实上，这番话眼下对他来说毫无意义，但他仍然能感受到它们的分量。假如他之后能想起它们来，那也许将改变很多事。但眼下，他只听到了进食这个词，随之而来一种奇怪的越界的感觉。占有欲和越界，从Childermass的话语中过滤了出来。他被赐予了某种特权。他偷到了禁果，有血有肉的禁果，就在他掌心之中。这个念头在他心中激起了某种近乎疯狂的东西。他好饿，他饿极了，而且他从来不是会自我克制的人。他想要偷食禁果，从来都是。他从不接受拒绝和挫败。

他的手收紧了。手指再次扣上男人的脖子，Childermass的目光再次蒙上了阴影。他的身体紧绷起来，靠着书架站直了，他看向Jonathan的眼神变得锋利，眼皮沉重。他的视线向下落在了Jonathan的牙齿上，嘴巴因为领悟而扭曲起来。他的心脏抽跳了一下。他再次通过鼻子呼着气 –– 那个能让他冷静下来的窍门。当那双眼睛重新看向Jonathan时，里面有某种和屈服正相反的东西。接受，没错。理解情况、接受现实。但那不是投降。他把头转向一侧，将喉咙完全暴露出来，那个动作几乎像是一个挑战。

不过Jonathan还没有完全忘乎所以，彻底失去理智。他伸过去另一只手，扶着Childermass的下巴，轻轻将他的脸转了回来。他小心地问：»你想要让我从手腕进食吗？假如你愿意，我可以放过你的脖子。给我你的手臂。«

那打破了什么。无缘无故，那句话忽然让贴着书架的男人浑身颤抖了一下。Childermass盯着他，脸上带着真切的震惊。他向下看了看，好像在检查牙齿是否还暴露在外，把持着自己的是否真的是个吸血鬼。当他重新看回来时，脸上多了某种不知名的表情。他长久地盯着Jonathan瞧了一会儿，然后…然后他将下巴从Jonathan的手中抽离，再次转过头去。他暴露出自己的喉咙，嘴角弯起一个苍白的、反叛的微笑。

»请慢用，先生。« 他轻声说，并故意让自己的身体摊在书架上。引诱和激将。一个并非出于恐惧的挑战，而Jonathan此时再也没有丝毫能够或想要与之抗衡的本能。他凑近，用吸血鬼超乎常人的力量把男人抵在书架上，牙齿贴了上去。他暂时还没有刺破皮肤，感到口中的皮肉因为Childermass的吞咽而伸缩。男人无助地攥紧了书架。几秒的时间过去了，Jonathan什么也没做，他体内的野兽在尽情享受越界和权利带来的快感，并想要Childermass意识到他落入了怎样一个怪物的魔爪中。

接着，终于，Jonathan咬了下去，男人的血涌进他的嘴里，涌入他的喉咙。

上帝。上帝啊上帝。那是亵渎，千百遍的亵渎，但那也是唯一准确的描述。Childermass的血的味道令人沉醉，那是神圣和肉欲的综合定义，是启示和顿悟。也许Jonathan只是饿坏了，也许时间太久他只是忘记了Arabella的味道。但那其中有某种特殊的力量，因为它的来由和意味。因为它是属于Norrell的，不是他的，而他却正在品尝它。不可置信。

Jonathan进食的时候，Childermass很安静。没有闷哼、呜咽、呻吟。他平稳地用鼻子呼吸，节奏仅被一开始的刺穿微微打乱。他支撑着自己，靠在书架上，承受的姿态如此倔强，好像那本身就是一个挑衅。一个宣言，一个通牒。而那让Jonathan不禁更加愉悦。因为嘴下猎物的意志力，因为即便被吸血鬼的牙齿刺穿喉咙它也仍在抗拒。那让人迷醉。征服的同时渴望更多。

不过，当Jonathan大快朵颐之后，迷雾散去了。力量从Childermass的身体里缓缓流走，顺着咬进血管的牙齿和一股一股的血流。过了片刻，他便无法再支撑自己的身体。于是，Jonathan把他抱在怀里，搂着他继续吸。Childermass没有躲避。依旧倔强，他向Jonathan敞开自己的喉咙，挑衅着，似乎在看他是否胆敢打破对Norrell和Childermass的承诺，吸干自己。

Jonathan此刻终于明白了，这个男人和他主人之间的权力关系是如何扭曲。他甚至能将屈服化为权力的表现、挑衅之举，以及对他者的考验。即便被战胜，他也还是赢家。那很可爱。Jonathan差点笑起来，牙齿还埋在男人的脖子里。那是多么完美的叛逆，虽然不合乎本能，但他还是爱这叛逆爱到了骨子里。这整个世上也没有东西能和Childermass相比。Jonathan觉得他再也不想喝别人的血了，假如Childermass同意的话。

一整个世纪以后，当Childermass在他怀里变得无力、脆弱时，他拔出了牙齿。他不想杀了他，这辈子（或下辈子）都不想。他将嘴唇贴到伤口上，用舌头轻舔，开始封闭它。Childermass动了动，虚弱地抬起一只手，想要推开Jonathan的脸，阻止他愈合那伤口。Jonathan困惑地服从了。他把他抱起来，让男人自己用手捂着渗血的脖子，把他抱到了附近的一把椅子上。Childermass陷进椅子时发出一声低吟。现在挑战完毕了，Jonathan也让了步，他终于允许自己发出了一点声响。Jonathan敬佩地瞧着他。  
»我想你是我见过的最顽固的生物了。« 他赞许地说，身体恢复到了平时的强壮。进食之后，他的头脑清醒了，他终于看清了许多事。»我从未见过如此的叛逆，甚至在镜子里也没有，我妻子会告诉你这意味着什么。你真是异乎寻常，Childermass！这一点毫无疑问。«

Childermass缓慢地眨了眨眼，眼神困惑、迷离，看上去比Jonathan进食前还要虚弱。他捂在脖子上的手在血迹的对比下显得苍白，但并没在颤抖。

»谢谢您，先生？« 他过了一会儿说，声音轻柔、微弱，带着疑惑。»我能肯定我还从来没有被别人这样评价过，在这件事上尤其没有，但还是谢谢您，我想。«

Jonathan冲他笑了。忽然之间，他感觉好极了。他感到凶猛、强壮，有能力对抗整个世界。那很像他刚被转化时的第一股感觉。他好奇这是否是由于过久的饥饿，还是因为Childermass的血具有某种魔力，不同于Jeremy或者Arabella的。那让他感到…充满了活力，无穷的能量快要溢出来了。

»不用谢！« 他说，可能太使劲儿了。他仍旧咧嘴笑着，情不自禁。图书馆里的黑影此刻好像是最耀眼的白昼。»你需要什么吗？你的伤口，我能帮忙吗？你需要我做点什么？«

Childermass提防地看着他，对他突如其来的热情显得困惑不解，同时还有点感到好笑。他小心、缓慢地耸了耸肩，以免牵动到还在流血的伤口，然后冲门口点了点头。

»解除封印。« 他安静地说，»那会召唤来Norrell。他大概已经在等了。解除封印让他进来，先生。假如您乐意的话。«

那最后一句话同样是个挑战，是对Jonathan占有欲和越界的快感的一番嘲讽。Jonathan大度地原谅了这个。他心情好得出奇，对此一点都不在乎。他走到门边，用刚刚恢复的魔力轻易打破了Norrell的封印。他感到魔法反弹了回去，没走多远就找到了主。果然，像Childermass预料的一样，Norrell一眨眼就出现在了门口。他疑虑重重地瞪着Jonathan，法力在他周身噼啪闪烁，但Childermass这时从屋内发出一声轻响，Norrell立刻就把Jonathan忘在了脑后。  
Jonathan沉默地从门口看着他们。他想要观察他们。现在他的头脑复苏了，领悟了Childermass话中揭露的和隐藏的秘密，而他迫切想要看到他们在一起时的样子。好奇心一直都是他最强烈的本能之一，也是他最无法克制的。

Norrell在看到躺在椅子里虚弱苍白的Childermass时，犹豫了片刻。他僵住了，步伐顿在空中，当他接着往前走时几乎是小心翼翼的。他的一只手伸向仆人，一边发出焦虑的啧啧声。Chilermass看着他接近自己，冷静的黑眼睛追踪着主人的一举一动。当Norrell靠近到足以触碰时，Childermass才伸出自己的手，而Jonathan忽然意识到Childermass为什么要阻止他愈合伤口了。那只手上沾满了血，虽然血流已经减缓了许多。他用掌心接了一捧，递到Norrell面前。那是效忠的宣誓，Jonathan暗想。一个献祭，象征着谁拥有对他的血和他的生命的最初以及最终支配权。Norrell看着那只手，喉咙里发出一个痛苦的声音。

»哦。« 年长吸血鬼说，微弱的声音听上去很沮丧，»Childermass，你…«

»嘘，先生。« Childermass打断了他，嘴角挂着最小的微笑。他用那只沾满红色的手微微示意了一下，让Norrell靠过去。»我大概需要一天左右才能恢复。现在先来尝一口，以便您能坚持过去，然后还请您帮我闭合伤口。不怎么流血了，但我还是想让它完全愈合，假如您不介意的话。«

Norrell服从了他。那不是主人在应允一个请求。Norrell服从了，颤抖的双手捧起Childermass血迹斑斑的手，仔细将它舔净，眼睛始终没有离开Childermass的脸。他的仆人则完全没有取笑他的意思，稳稳地看着，眼睛里还带着那黑暗、激烈的光。他确保Norrell尝到了每一滴，然后将脸转向椅子，闭上眼，露出喉咙。那不是一个挑战，像面对Jonathan时的那样，而是一个请求、献祭。Norrell发出一声绝望的低吟，然后俯下身去，嘴唇附上了流血的伤口，凶猛、充满占有欲地将它封合。Childermass在他身下放松了。他屈服了，任由Norrell摆布。他的脸上仍挂着一个微笑。

Jonathan盯着他们看。那和他无关，Childermass之前说。他没有经历过，因此无法理解。Childermass不愿再听他说一个字。但他忽然之间确实理解了，至少是一小部分。他理解了关于血和牺牲，大难不死和之后的忠诚。他理解了权力的平衡如何被永远颠覆，主仆关系如何成为了倒置。不是出于逆反，而是出于爱。他理解了，至少一小部分。他亲眼看到这一切在他眼前发生。

Norrell是属于Childermass的，正如Childermass属于Norrell。有违一切约定俗成，吸血鬼是属于他的仆人的。Childermass占有了他，并永远不会放手。无论人类与否，男人都不是任何人的奴隶。

的确 –– Jonathan想到，愉快地感到占有欲逐渐从他的胸中消失了 –– 事实也许正好相反。


End file.
